


è n i g m a • [ tom m. riddle ]

by lokis-lover13 (looksthatkill), looksthatkill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horcruxes, Love Potion/Spell, Other, Rise of Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looksthatkill/pseuds/lokis-lover13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/looksthatkill/pseuds/looksthatkill
Summary: ... this boy is ènigma and there's much more than you don't know about him.---[ I got inspired last night and decided to write poetry about Tom Marvolo Riddle]





	è n i g m a • [ tom m. riddle ]

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Let you know that I wasn't stole it. This is my work on wattpad. My username is:@tallone2000  
> I don't own character nor other things this own queen itself J.K.Rowling.

Ènigma

noun

a person or thing that is mysterious or difficult to understand.  
____________________________________  
____________________________________

Once upon a time,

There's been a boy

Who live in Wool's Orphanage.

Nobody loves him,

He was orphan.

Mother has died when she give birth to him,

Father has left her when she says she was give him love potion,

And so was little Tom born from love potion,

He doesn't know what is love,

He doesn't have friends or family,

People call him freak.

And then Dumbledore comes and tell him he's wizard.

And he can do magic.

Tom are been so happy at that moment.

Tom tell him everything about himself,

Dumbledore just watched him,

If he can talk to snakes 

Then he must give trouble to everyone.

Dumbledore tell him he's welcome everytime.

Times goes and ends but Tom was planning something evil,

Something forgotten.

Immortality.

Horcuxes.

That's in his mind.

He fears death.

Tom was starting to planing revenge;

On father,

On Muggleborns;

Because he's Heir of Slytherin.

He then open Chamber Of Secrets,

And started to kill Muggleborns,

For no reason.

Power and immortality in his mind,

He had no idea that is reason he's soon be dead.

Dark Lord,

Of hate towards Potters killed them,

For not serve him.

When he reached toddler,

And started to kill him and that curse immediately kill Dark Lord.

But story isn't end.

Story are just started.

Harry James Potter, the Chosen One 

He got scar that Dark Lord give him

He, on the other word

Was the one who can kill Dark Lord.

He attended the Hogwarts,

Sorted in Gryffindor, 'cuz he wanted it,

Let's say that Harry Potter looks like Tom Riddle.

Because of him Harry was orphan.

But let's back on Dark Lord, shall we?

On last year, Dark Lord was dead.

Because of immortality and power,

He fall.

Because of not knowing love or friendship,

He fall.

I didn't know when he fall he feels it all.

 

If he had mother things will be different.

 

 

But that is different story for another time.


End file.
